


Under the cherry blossoms

by EspurrsVena



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Mikotos letter, Mild Spoilers, Post Chapter 15 (Birthright)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/EspurrsVena
Summary: The letter Mikoto gave Takumi before her death helps Takumi to sort his feelings. But confessing them is a hard task...





	Under the cherry blossoms

_My dear Takumi,_

_first of all I want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't a better mother for you. I'm sorry that I left you so early. And I'm sorry for lying to you and your siblings._  
_Kamui is not your sister. When I arrived in Hoshido, Kamui was born already. Your father, the late king Sumeragi, was a kind man who gave us shelter, and after the death of your mother, the late queen Ikona, he married me and adopted Kamui as his own child. You were too young to remember this now, but if you don't believe my words, ask Ryoma.  
_ _So please don't feel bad about loving Kamui. You two are fated to be together and I can't imagine a better husband for my dear daughter. You have my blessing to marry her. Please become happy and light the world together with your happiness._

_Your mother,  
_ _Mikoto_

 

Tears started to roll down on Takumi's face. He couldn't believe what he just read. Kamui wasn't his sister by blood but by adoption. This revelation meant that he wasn't some kind of sick person who loved his sister.  
However one shadow still lingered in his mind. If Kamui wasn't King Sumeragi's child, whose child was she? She didn't look very Hoshidian, yet at the same time she didn't look like a Nohrian? Their mother, Mikoto, had some Hoshidian features, but if he remembered everything correctly, she mentioned once that she wasn't born in Hoshido. So where did she and Kamui come from and were they even trustable?

Suddenly, a sharp pain jolted through Takumi's head.  
“Betrayal... They are betrayers...” A voice in his head said. “It's their fault King Sumeragi was killed. It's their fault the explosion in the city happened... They are betrayers”  
The pain became worse very second and the voice became louder. He dropped to his knees and started to breath heavily. It needed to stop, yet he couldn't move because of the pain.  
All of sudden, he heard Azura's voice. She was passing the training grounds on the other side while signing the strange song she sang all the time since he knew her. She didn't seem to notice him, but surprisingly, when her song reached his ears the pain started to ease and the voice in his head disappeared, too.

As he was able to move again, he saw that something was written on the backside of his mother's letter.

_PS: Now that I remember it... You asked Kamui already if she wants to marry you shortly before her abduction. She agreed back then and you wanted to marry her under the cherry blossoms after the mission in Cheve. I'm pretty sure that she will agree to this again._

He didn't remember this yet he saw in his mind how his mother must have smiled while writing this.  
Also, he didn't know why, his mind felt more at ease now. Maybe Kamui wasn't full Hoshidian by blood but she had proved several times that she was one by heart. They might be in Nohr right now, but she never brought them into a trap and she even fought against the people who raised her.  
She was the right one. No matter how bad he had treated her in the past, she never gave up on him. Maybe she inherited her mother's gift of foresight and knew that Takumi would change or that they were meant to be together and that's why she fought so hard for his acceptance.

However he had no idea how to do the confession. If he doesn't tell Kamui that they aren't siblings, she will think that he is some sick creep. Yet he if tells her it, she will probably doubt her whole decision to side with Hoshido. And there was no way that she sees him as something more than a brother. Yet if Mikoto was right and so far she was, he and Kamui her fated for another, so some feelings must exist on her side...

Immediately, after those doubts settled he noticed that Kamui's clumsy maid, Felicia, arrived at the training grounds. “Oh hello Lord Takumi. I hope you don't mind that I'm train-” Right in this moment her shuriken flew into Takumi's direction instead of the direction of the target. The prince jumped out of the way in the last minute “Oh I'm so sorry. I'm not used to these shuriken... In Nohr we use daggers. Did I hit you?”  
If he hadn't observed her clumsiness before, his mind would have told him that could have been a Nohrian assassination attempt. “No. Don't worry. I wanted to leave now.”  
“Did I disturb your training? I'm sorry! I'll train after you! I wanted to go shopping with Lady Kamui later today but this can wait. She will surely understand it.”  
“No it's fine. As I said I wanted to leave now.” As he gathered his gear he realised that there is probably no person out there who knew Kamui better than her maid.“You mentioned that you wanted to go shopping with my sister? What do you want to buy?”

During the time he spend with his supposed sister, they either trained or talked about battles. He had no idea what she even liked. Honestly, he had no idea what women in general liked. His older sister, Hinoka, wasn't very womanly and his younger sister, Sakura, had no explicit likes and dislikes, save for her love for sweets. Also, his retainer, Oboro, only liked fabrics and killing Nohrians and he was pretty sure that those things aren't on Kamui's like-list.  
“She wanted to get me some Hoshidian clothes. My Nohrian ones aren't suitable for this army and she thinks that thanks to my hair colour we can find some good clothes for me. She said my hair looks like cherry blossoms and Hoshidians love them. Is that right?”  
“Yes, Sakura is the national flower of Hoshido and that's why my sister is named after them.”  
“I think Lady Kamui mentioned that, too! They will bloom soon, won't they? Lady Kamui said that she looks forward to see the whole astral realm bloom and do this hanabi with you and your siblings.”  
“Is that so?” An idea sparked in his mind. “It's called hanami. Hanabi are what you call fireworks in Nohr. Well, you will go shopping with my sister after your training. No one should wear Nohrian garb in this army.”  
“Yes, Lord Takumi. And sorry for my mistake. ”

A few days later, Kamui's hand was healed, so they were training together. The cherry blossoms where in full bloom now and even the training grounds were surrounded by pink. The sunlight which came through the blooming trees gave her silver hair a light pink shimmer and it made it impossible for Takumi to take his eyes of her. He never saw someone that beautiful.  
“I did it! I hit the target 10 times in a row. Her cheer pulled him out of his admiring.  
“As I said you are very talented. But try to hit it 100 times in a row. Or a moving target. You are still a beginner.”  
“I know. I still have a long way to go.”  
“Yes and on this way you are stuck with me.”  
“Thank you, Takumi. It means a lot to me.”  
“No problem... I don't want to leave someone alone who I like.” He didn't plan to say this, yet her beauty messed up his thoughts and made his tongue loose.  
“I'm so happy to hear this. You used to hate me but now...”  
But now there was no way back. He had to say it now. Suddenly the ring in his pocket started to weight heavily. He had it already since a few days, yet he never found the courage to confess to her. “No, I really like you... or how you say in Nohr, I love you! Before you start to hate me, please read this. I got it from our mother after you arrived in Hoshido.”

A few minutes passed. During this minutes Kamui read the letter more than once cause at first she couldn't believe the content of it. “I-I'm not your sister?”  
“Not by blood.”  
“King Sumeragi died for me? For me who wasn't even his child? Are you-?”  
“For him, you were his child. My siblings and I are his children by blood but he never made a difference between us and you. That's why he was willing to die for you, too.”  
At last, Kamui broke out in tears and hugged Takumi tightly. Everything she believed in seemed to be a lie. First, her Nohrian family were her kidnappers and not her real family and now her real family wasn't her true family either. However out of all people, Takumi didn't seem to be mad at her. He didn't go back to hating her, he even loved her. Everything was so surreal for her in this moment, yet Takumi's arms around her felt like an anchor.

Some minutes passed until her tears dried. “Thank you broth- no Takumi.”  
“No problem.” She loosened her grip around him and he let her go, too, even through he would have loved to hold her a while longer. “Do-Does it change anything for you?”  
The princess knew what he really meant: Do you still want to stay with us even through we are not related? “No. It changes only one thing. That I don't see you as my brother any more”  
“Is that bad?”  
“No, actually it's pretty good. I don't need to feel bad about my growing feelings for you any more.”  
“Wh-what?”  
“Takumi, the more time I spend with you the more my heart started to race. I love you, too, Takumi.”  
“Am I dreaming?” This was too good to be true. Was this another one of his nightmares? Would something bad happen now? Suddenly, a pain in his arm seemed to confirm this. “Ouch!”  
“Sorry was that too hard? Leo always pinched me to show me that I'm not dreaming. He said that you can't feel pain when you are dreaming.” Gently she rubbed over the spot she just pinched.  
“No, it's alright.” This situation was kinda embarrassing and it made his face turn slightly red. “So... you mean it? You love me?”  
“Yes I mean it. Even through I don't know who I am any more, I know that I love you.”  
“It's alright. I want to build a future with you no matter what the truth about your origins are.”

Eventually, the prince dropped to his knees and presented the ring to her. “Will you marry me?”  
“Yes Takumi! Yes! Oh my god. I thought you would collapse when you dropped on your knees.”  
“Sorry. I read that you propose this way in Nohr and cause you grew up in Nohr I thought...”  
“At least novels say you do it this way...” Did Takumi find one of her novels, Kamui wondered. She hoped that he didn't.  
Finally, Takumi put the ring on her finger. “Wow, it's so beautiful.”  
“Just like you. If you were aiming for my heart, you've struck true. This was meant to be...”  
“Yes it was.”, she agreed happily, yet suddenly her face turned grimly. “How will we explain it to the others? Saizo will surely kill me if he finds out that I'm not King Sumeragi's child.”  
“We will show them the letter. If he tries to kill you, I'll defend you. No one will hurt you any more, I promise.”  
Finally, they shared their first kiss under the cherry blossoms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> TakuKamu is my Fates-OTP and I always wanted to write an OS with them.  
> Mikoto's letter was a nice way to solve the "maybe incest"-thing but it still lacked some parts... especially the ones how the Hoshidian royals react to it. So I hope you like it how I solved it.  
> Also, I included that Azura scene cause it's my headcanon that she watches over Takumi and his possession in secret and that there are more possession episodes than the game shows.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this OS and please leave some Kudos and feedback!


End file.
